one more time
by orionexpress
Summary: Arthur had seen all his kids die in front of him. Ron was the first to die. Followed by his other kids in the hands of the woman he thought he loved and a man who he thought as his father Now he has the second chance to save his friends and family by making certain sacrifice. Is it a sacrifice or a blessing in disguise...
1. Death of my children

**Authors note **

**Dear Fanfiction readers,**

**Please comment on the story. I don't own HP. My favourite is Ron. The story has mxm and mpreg content. If your opinion differs from mine please move on to another story suitable to you. English is not my primary language so there will few or more mistakes here and there. Thank you for choosing ONE MORE TIME.**

**summary**

Arthur had seen all his kids die in front of him. Ron was the first to die. Followed by his other kids in the hands of the woman he thought he loved and a man who he thought as his father Now he has the second chance to save his friends and family by making certain sacrifice. Is it a sacrifice or a blessing in disguise... surprise pairing

**One more time**

**Chapter one - The death of my children**

**_Arthur POV_**

Ron Weasley

It was a rainy day. I was holding him in my arm as he bled out. My baby boy I regret not spending time with him. I was always busy. I want to spend time with him not like this!

My boys were standing around us I don't know what to do, " help" I repeated over, and over again begging for someone to save him. "Dad, it is over. I love you all. Live for me... please" Ron cried out. I wish he lived to marry someone he loves, have kids of his own and grow old. He died protecting me, his brothers and his friends.

One hour before

third person POV

Ron went to fetch water in the kitchen. Molly and Ginny was standing there playing with their wand. Few days back they found out that Molly has been using love potion on Arthur and encouraged Ginny to do so. When Blaise and Ron revealed their relationship she almost killed him. Arthur was furious on what she was capable of doing to her own child has kicked her out. Ginny followed her when she tried to over dose Harry and he also almost died if not for Percy. Ron cried out as he tried to run out of the room Tonks pulled him behind.

"Dad" Ron cried out as everyone rushed to the kitchen Molly had some friends with her they were ready to curse his brothers as soon as they entered the room. Ron release himself from Tonks and put himself in between the fire. Seven people advacader Ron. George caught Ron from hitting the floor while the others disarmed the attackers or killed them it didn't matter to Arthur as he rushed to Ron. Blaise started the diagnosis the result showed that he and his unborn child was dying. Blaise shrieked as he went out of the house to kill Molly and others responsible for his lover's and child's death. Blaise was never seen later. Ron was Three months pregnant when he died.

**Percy**

There was an attack on Harry's apartment. Arthur rushed to the scene to see the house burning down with Harry's cries heard clearly from mile away the muggle fireman tries to put down the fire as we were struggling I saw Percy without any hesitation rushed into the building trying to save Harry. It was then we figured out How percy had saved Harry previously with the soul bond they had for each other.

**Bill and fred **

Dumbledore had made Bill to go on a mission for him as we were all mourning of the death of my sons and their partners we thought it was a good idea. We had never known that Dumbledore was the one behind everything. He had kidnapped Bill and killed him sending a message home to lure me but Fred caught the message as I was not feeling well he took it upon himself and walked into the evil plot we never know what happened to them. Few days later Dumbledore enquired about them. Charlie got suspicious and investigated with his boy friend Krum. Krum had found out the source behind the attack. The poor boy died in the door steps in Charlie's hands delivering the evidence leading to Dumbledore behind the death.

**George, Charlie and Arthur**

When we found where Dumbledore was we rushed to kill him blinded by revenge. He was there waiting for us with his squad of traitors. They caught us and they made me watch as that man killed the last of my babies and came close to me. He said **you should not have met or loved him or had his kids **before I questioned who he was talking about my throat was slit and I bled to death wishing one more chance to make my kids have a life and one more chance to have my revenge. ...

... To be continued...

**Coming up /**

**Daddy are you alright**

**...**

**RW: Hey you said I am your favourite.**

**AN: Yes you are**

**RW: You killed me bitch **

**AN: I know the story is not over**

**RW: you killed me first**

**PW: I ran into the fire like suicide. That is illogical.**

**HP: you died trying to save me (winks at AN)**

**PW: Anything for you babe. you are not off the hook**

**BW: I am grown adult... I got kidnapped**

**Gw: at least you guys had detailed death she slit mine and charlie to end the story .**

**Fw: Or her brain was not**

**GW Fw : Boosting Ideas. Lazy bitch **

**AN: Hey you all be alive in next chapter. **

**Everyone cheers**


	2. Daddy are you alright

**Authors note **

**Dear Fanfiction readers,**

**Please comment on the story. I don't own HP. My favourite is Ron. The story has mxm and mpreg content. If your opinion differs from mine please move on to another story suitable to you. English is not my primary language so there will few or more mistakes here and there. Thanks to**** you for choosing ONE MORE TIME.**

**summary**

Arthur had seen all his kids die in front of him. Ron was the first to die. Followed by his other kids in the hands of the woman he thought he loved and a man who he thought as his father Now he has the second chance to save his friends and family by making certain sacrifice. Is it a sacrifice or a blessing in disguise... surprise pairing

**One more time**

**Daddy are you alright**

**Arthur POV**

Is this heaven it looked familiar and I hope I can see my sons again. I thought as I got up from the bed. I felt young and this is my bedroom which I avoided since Ron's death. I never came to burrow so who brought me here. **_what is wrong with you Percy?_** I heard the dreadful women shriek. I took hold of my wand it was when I noticed the year in the newspaper it was 1991. I want to kick her out of the house not yet me and my sons has to put on a show to get our revenge. **_Ron_** I heard Percy say. I rushed to the kitchen where I saw Percy in tears looking at Ron. There was a crash on the window it was errol. We had to put down errol when she became completely blind hurting herself. **_Hogwarts letter _**Ron beamed as he rushed to get it **_Cygnus_ **he read aloud that name was familiar and someone used to say that name a lot to me. **_It is in an inside joke_. **Molly said as she was getting rid of the cover. I pulled Percy **_Check on your brothers and find out if we are the only one back in time. _**I said **_Back in time _**Percy exclaimed as he looked around. **_What is wrong with him?_** Molly asked me as she kissed me. I felt disgusted but I pretend to like it and took the letter from her hand. where was I last time when Ron received his letter. I was sleeping in from double shift I congratulate him for getting in. **_Ron, congrats on getting in. _**I said hugging him. **_Daddy are you alright. _**Ron asked as he accepted the hug. **_yes everything will be fine from now. _**I made sure he is real as I let him go the twins arrived they were looking young no battle scars I wish they were also like Ron. Beggars are not choosers.

I decided to walk to my room I felt drowsy. Last time I had double shift to get Percy his owl. **Scrabbers** I remembered as Percy was behind me he rushed to his room to grab the rat it was when they heard the shriek from the kitchen. The twins rushed upstairs with the badge. **_I am going to decline it _**Percy said _**No ** _The twins stopped him. **_They will notice that something is different. we need our cover_** I said as Ron came and plucked the badge from them. **_Here Percy. Idiots_** Ron said as he left the room. **_We need to contact Charlie and Bill. _**before I finish the sentence. There was someone rushing up the stairs it was Ginny rushed upstairs with a letter in Hand. _**It is from Bill. Mom is calling you all to breakfast. Don't disturb daddy he had double shift yesterday. **_she said as she went to her room to pick her bag for she was on her way to Lovegoods for a teaparty with her mom like last time. We went down as Molly was about to leave _**We will be back before sunset**_ She said as they went out of the door. I started to read the letter.

**Dear dad,**

**I am coming home today...If you are back there are lot to speak. Don't eat the cake**

**Love Bill**

...line break ...

Charlie and Bill arrived at the same time. We used a sleeping Draught to put Ron out of the commotion for he will confused with the love we pour on him all at once. I called Amelia Bones immediately to show Scrabbers akka Peter to release Sirius so we can save his childhood. We made sure that both Harry and Rin will never go through what they went through last time. I had a day off today to sleep in but sleep is my least concern. It was when I saw a falcon approaching me. It was Blaise mothers he gave her to Ron during war. She carried a box for me it had a note. Inside the box there was a coin we used a similar coin when we were on hiding. **_Meeting at six . The box is a portkey that will activate at 3 pm gather everyone._**

**Next: You did what**

**RW: Why I am not back are you sure you like me?**

**AN: Yes I did not, Yes I like You**

**HP: Am I back...?**

**AN: NO**

**PW: y? I have to start from first **

**AN: yup Best Of Luck**

**RW: I don't see Luck as you as our Author**

**everyone agrees**


End file.
